My Past, Your Present, His Future
by A and B Weird Sisters
Summary: A reunion, a chance to see the team again. It seemed resonable enough... But Botan hadn't seen them in almost twenty years, can the rest haddle the changes? Can she explain to them what happened? Rated for Language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Tis B. I've been meaning to write this story for a while now, enjoy.

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu Yu Hakisho.

Botan looked at the invitation, she smiled, she was going to go if she had to drag the rest of the family.

Seventeen years. It had been seventeen years since the last time that she saw the team. Amazing, after all this time and still she hadn't seen them. She sighed as she looked at the meeting place. This should be fun. Lots of fun. She went to the building and entered. It was instantly silent. Ever single person in that room looked at her as if they were seeing a ghost. And then "BOTAN!" was shouted from about five different people and she was mobbed. She laughed at this and pulled them away, telling them that she did need to breath.

"Where have you been?" asked Kieko, who was now Yusuke's wife.

"Oh, you know, places." she said waving off the question, knowing that there would be more non-the-less.

"Unfortunetly we don't know." Kurama stated as he held Shizure's hand, they too were now married. She always knew that those two would get together. Then she knoticed the boy.

"Oh, wow, Kurama, he looks exactly like you." she said as she pointed to the boy, he looked about sixteen, and he was well, the spitting image of his father, only he wore his hair short.

"Yeah, I've been told that before." he said smiling, "Now, please, elaborate on were you've been for almost two decades." He said and there was silance, everyone looked at Botan, she smiled, what was the best way to tell them?

"You loved him, didn't you Botan-can?" came a small voice and Botan turned to see Yurkia, Hiei's little sister, "You loved Hiei." this time it wasn't a question.

Everyone looked at Botan, shocked, sure Hiei had risked his own life to save her, but could she have loved him.

"...Yes. Yes I did, I still do." she said smiling at the thought of her Hiei.

Yurkia ran over to Botan and hugged her, "You didn't have to hide it from us, Botan-chan, if we would have known we would have come to comfort you after his death." she said as a tear fell, turning into a diamand and landed with a soft ching.

FLASHBACK

The demon laughed as he held Botan, the rest of the team seemed shocked that he would use Botan as bait to get to Hiei. He raised a finger, "Now to finish her off!" he said and laughed, but before he could strike her down with some unknown power, Hiei took her from him and took her place. Before any of them understood what was going on the demon was gone and Hiei's lifeless body lay on the grownd. They tried everything, he was dead.

END FLASHBACK

Botan looked at Yurkia and hugged her, everyone looked at Botan, sadness in there eyes. She knew what they thought, that she left because she could no longer take it, she was so sad because of Hiei's death. Indeed that was how it started, but things changed, many things for that matter changed.

Suddenly a girl entered the room, she was carring several very large bags and she looked quite irate as she put them down and looked directly at Botan. Everyone staired at the girl. She was sixteen-ish and a spitting image of Botan, only darker. Her dark blue hair was pulled up into a pony-tail and rapped with a crisom bow. She wore a komono that matched her hair with another crisom bow around her waist. And then there were her eyes. They were deffently not pretty pink orbs like her mothers, but cold red ones, almost exactly like Hiei's. The girl didn't seem to knowtice the stairs as she was no complaining to what was clearly her mother, "Mom, why did I have to were this stupid thing, it's so uncomfortable, you know i hate dresses. Why couldn't I have dressed normally."

"'Cause I said so."

"That's not a reason. I see no one else dressed up for the occation." she said, clearly pissed off.

Everyone looked at the girl, bewildered, trying to figure out who the father was. Well, everyone but Kurama who had a smile that clearly read 'I already know who it is.'

Botan smiled as she told her daughter to be quite as she turned to the rest, "Guys this is my daughter, Jasmine. Jasmine these are my former team mates." she said and said girl smiled a very evil smile at the rest of the team. "Hi." she said. And Kurama, not being able to help himself, laughed. He walked up to the two of them and smiled.

"Well, at least your vocabulary is grater then that of your father, Jasmine." he said and she gave him a looked that clearly said, what the fuck?

Botan smiled, "Yes, she dose, I did raise her after all."

"All by yourself? We would have been happy to help, after all, she is my niece." Yurkia said smiling at the girl. Jasmine looked over at the Ice-Maiden and smiled a warm smile. She may be her father's daughter, but she was also Mommy's Little Princess.

A/N: Sorry about any confusion, if you want to know more about the whole death think, it dosn't matter, Hiei's dead. (And I don't know what happened myself.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chapter! Weeeee! Took me long enough. lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm sure you already know I don't own Yu Yu, but whatever here it is. I don't own Yu Yu.

"Onna."

The room went silent, a pin drop could have been heard as a certain fire apperation stood at the door. Yukina was the first to respond.

"Hiei. We, we thought you were dead." she said in a small voice and Hiei nodded, "I was dead, but thanks to Botan I'm not anymore."

Yusuke was the next to be able to speak, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS BEFORE!" he yelled hugged the fire demon, and in the process getting bit by what or should I say WHO he was holding, "OW! what the fuck was th..." he trailed off, seeing for the first time a little girl in Hiei's arms, she had black hair and bright pink eyes, and she was probally no older then four. Yusuke backed off, knowing that she probally took after her father, for it was clear who that was.

"Her name's Sayura, I suppose I should tell you what happened." Botan said as two more boys entered the room, one was thirteen and a spitting image of his father, he even went, first thing, to a window so he could look outside. The other was about nine, and he had bright blue hair and red eyes, he said down by Botan and behan to blow spit bubbles, "Takai, that's discusting, stop it." she said and turned to the others, "My boys, Takai and over there by the window, Kiyoshi. Now, for my explanation." she said and began to tell the story.

**FLASHBACK**

_Botan saw Hiei's sprit rise as the others did everything in their power to bring him back, a tear escaped and she summoned her oar and took Hiei to Ranki. He went fairly quitly, after all, he died saving her. As soon as she dropped him of she went to Koenma's and started to beg._

_"Please, Koenma, I love him, can't you make an exception and let him come back, I don't know what I would do without him. He, he saved my life, sir." _

_"I'm sorry, Botan, but the rules are the rules, there are loopholes, true, but so far I can't find any."_

_"Does it help if I add something, toddler?" Hiei's spirit asked from the back of the room, Koedma nodded and Hiei took of a scarf from around his neck and then a hankercief off from around Botan's neck and showed his and her mark, "She wont be able to move on, and she's still your fairly girl, body or not. Now, you wouldn't want your best fairy to be misserable for the rest of eternity, would you?"_

_"No. That I wouldn't." He said and sighed, "I'll talk to my father about it, maybe he will see the excetpion." And with that he walked out the door, leaving the two lovers in the room by themselves._

_ timeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskip_

_Two hours later Koenma came back with a documant in hand, "Hiei Jaganshi, you shall get your body back." he said stamping the documant, and Hiei became more whole. "But, you two are to tell no one. At least not yet, we feel that this is necassary." They nodded, agreeing, and Botan drew her oar again and flew Hiei back to earth, far away from the old team..._

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's what happend, shortly after we moved in I found out that I was pregnant and we had Jasmine here and the rest is history." she said smiling.

par Kurama smiled and hugged her, "Welcome back, we have a lot of catching up to do now."

"That we do." Yukina said walking over to Hiei, "I know your my brother." she said smiling at him, "And I love you, Hiei."

"Me too, Yukina, me too."

**END**

A/N: Hope you humans enjoyed this story. If you want a prequil just tell me and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
